


WINderella and the Five Knights

by winwin_my_heart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heartbreaking, M/M, endgame:secret, hansol doesn't want to be forgoten, hella slow build up, nct 127, nct harem, ninja johnny, no chill angst, sicheng brings all the boys out, sorry im slow at updating, ten is fucking savage, too late, winwin's harem, yuta's whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwin_my_heart/pseuds/winwin_my_heart
Summary: Dong Sicheng is a high school student who dreams to be a  chinese dance major, but needs money for his education. One day, he meets the chairman of Seo Group who offers her the chance to live in his house if he accomplishes the mission of reuniting his three grandsons, under some conditions such as he cannot date anyone among them(not that he would). But, when Taeyong' s childhood friend Ten enters the mix, Sicheng finds himself lost in his emotions.At the NCT House, he meets:Seo Johnny, a soft-hearted but lonely and wild-child rebel,Seo Yuta, a playboy plutocrat who does whatever he wants,Seo Jaehyun, an intelligent yet stubborn SNU graduate,Seo Kun, a top singer-songwriter who is gentle and kind,Seo Taeyong, an inhumanely beautiful but flirty individual,& Moon Taeil, the chairman's secretary and their bodyguard.|||||||CH 1 &2 Combined into CH 1, CH 2 is a new chapter!||||||||loosely based on Cinderella and the Four Knights, tVN Korean





	1. WINderella's story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sicheng lost his mother at a young age and his father remarried to an a evil lady whose daughter was just as wretched. The only thing Sicheng had was his love for dance, and the various opportunities it set up for him; but he could never enter university without money. By chance, Sicheng meets with the Chairman of NCT Corp, the most respected company in all of Asia. The chairman offers Sicheng a job with a daunting task; transform his five sons into respectful young men worthy of holding the heir title. However, there's one condition that Sicheng never even thought he'd have trouble avoiding; no dating was allowed. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Ten is stuck in a love maze, and can't find his way out.

_“A long, long time ago, there was a kind and beautiful girl named Cinderella._

_Cinderella was always abused by her stepmother and stepsisters._

_But on one fateful day, she met a wonderful princ_   _e, and this, lived happily ever after..._

_Yeah, as if!_

_Cinderella's nowadays don't have time for any prince charming's_

_because of their_ _damn part-time jobs! And on top of that, '_  

_'prince's' nowadays are just huge assholes._

_They all have Casanova complexes, and are all so damn haughty!_

_I_   _wish someone would tell them to stop acting so high-and-mighty!_

 _The End!"_ Sicheng exclaimed loudly, tossing the fairytale onto the floor, and continued his first damned part-time job of the day.

* * *

 

**Chapter 1:** _WINderella's fairytale begins_

* * *

 

Riding around the city in his delivery motorcycle, Sicheng was clad in black with a red helmet, making him look just as badass as he actually is. He enjoyed delivering food to customers all around Seoul because of the scenery he got to encounter everyday. Having been in South Korea his entire life despite his Chinese heritage, he loves making his way around the bustling city on his own. Every day, Sicheng go to experience the birds singing, the wind howling, and the rivers shining. It was truly the highlight of his undeniably shitty days.  Breathing in the fresh air, riding over a stone bridge lying just over a beautiful river, Sicheng was on his way to a local basketball court to deliver pizza to a group of young men.

Coming to a stop by a bench, Sicheng took of his helmet, and gazed around the park. "Wow, what a great view!" He exclaimed, the park just as breathtaking as the scenery around it. Staring in envy at the boys who he figured were college students he couldn't help but anticipate his life as one as well. "Just you wait, all right? I'll be a college student too starting next month!" He got off of his motorcycle, grabbing the boxes of pizza they ordered, and yelled "Hey! Your pizza delivery is here!" He walked over to them, one of the students with large muscles he couldn't help but stare at, handed him the money, taking the boxes in one hand. "Thanks," the guy the said, and Sicheng couldn't help but stare because  _damn his smile was beautiful_. But, he can't label the guy as anything but a pretty boy, and  instead of asking for his number like his mind was telling him too, Sicheng just walked back to his motorcycle.

He hopped on, but came to a stop soon after he saw something suspicious. This guy in all black, literally, jumped off his motorcycle in the middle of the street, and began walking all confident-like to a group of thugs. _'what the actual fuck is this guy doing? he's gonna get himself killed....where's popcorn when you need it, this is gonna be good.'_  Sicheng, quickly hid behind a bush, grabbing a chocolate bar out of his bag because you  _need something to eat when shit goes down._  However, things went from zero to one hundred quicker than he was expecting. One of the thugs waved this purse around, before throwing it and attacking the motorcycle-guy. But things ended so quickly. One after another, they all fell to the motorcycle guy, and Sicheng started to think that he wasted his chocolate on something boring.

But when the guy with the motorcycle picks up the purse and runs with it back to his motorcycle, Sicheng finally realized what the hell just happened  ~~(or so he thought)~~. "Huh? How dare you!" he says quietly, jumping onto his motorcycle, and begins following after the guy. He ends up on the freeway, a good 50 yards behind the robber because his motorcycle isn't even meant to go that fast. It's just for delivery. Nonetheless. Sicheng kept after the guy, meticulously following every twist and turn the robber did. He finally comes to a stop in a random walkway with benches and cherry blossoms, but lost the robber. "Dammit, where'd he go?" Sicheng mumbled angrily, wandering a little further before he sees the robber again.

"Here." the motorcycle-guy said, handing the purse to a lady. _'...wait....so he's not a robber?'_  Sicheng couldn't believe his eyes when he the grateful look on the lady's face.

"Thank you so much! I'd like to buy a cup of coffee for you, at the very least!" The lady said, bowing repeatedly to the no-longer-a-robber, and Sicheng watched they guy drive away with an incredulous look on his face. He rolled up to the lady, asking what the hell just happened.

"I totally feel like I met my prince in shining armor just now!" the girl said, patting the purse she held to her chest. "He even got my bag back for me!"  Sicheng glanced back and forth between the bag and her. "Oh, so this bag was yours?" He asked. "This bag is like my glass slipper." She sighed happily, but began walking away in a daze. "Ew, glass slipper? As if." He scoffed, but couldn't help but think about the kind action of the guy. "But it seems like there are still some okay guys out there." He said, smiling.

His phone began to ring, and he pulled it out, gasping at the name it displayed. _'I'm so fucking dead.'_

"Oh, yes, sir?"

"I just finished my delivery."

"I'm on my way back--"

"I'll be back really soon!"

"I'm coming!" Sicheng shoved his phone into his back pocket, hoping onto the motorcycle and actually speeding his ass out of there.

* * *

Ten gazed around the room, wearing one of his latest designs. He had on a blue denim jacket, rolled up at his elbows, a light grey shirt under it, with some ripped black jeans. He was waiting for someone, when he spotted someone he didn't want to see, especially with someone else; let alone a girl.

"What do you want?" He asked the girl he was with. She smiled at him, her arm still hooked around his, pretending to think about a gift she'd like.

"A handbag?"

"A handbag, huh?" he responded, turning to see an old  _friend_  of his.

"Taeyong?" Ten said, watching the girl who was still clinging to him look away with shame. There was hurt all over his face when he realized the person he was with. Taeyong only stood there, seemingly aloof and not willing to acknowledge Ten. Ten only moved forwards when he saw the girl hide behind Taeyong.

"Do you know this person?" Taeyong asks the girl, who looks at him with a fake sense of ignorance, before replying with "Um, no. I...just..." trailing off when she lost the words she wanted to say. "You had to go and date my friend, of all people?" Ten said, looking at Taeyong, who scoffed and turned to face the younger.

"To me, there are only two types of people in this world.  **One** : those who I've already dated, and **two** : those I'll date later. Do I need to create a separate category for her just because she's your friend? Why?" he said, and Ten could only shake his head in disbelief. "You're really going to go this far?" He said, unbeknownst to the male who had creeped up behind him.

"You really have crappy taste in men." The male said, looking straight at Taeyong. Taeyong looked at the newcomer, "And who the hell are you?" he said, to which the taller male just ignored him. "I kept you waiting, right? Let's go." Ten's arm was grabbed by the male, when Taeyong's voice stopped the older boy from dragging him further.

"Johnny, I thought you said that you weren't interested in NCT Corporations. So why do you keep hanging around here? What, do you find yourself wanting this company more and more? You're not having delusions you'll become the heir or something, are you?”

"It's not like I couldn't." Johnny responded. Taeyong just laughed, wondering where the other's newfound confidence came from.

"You've taken the joke a bit too far, man. Are you acting up like this because you don't know your place? Hey. Don't get the wrong idea. You're just trash, got that?" Taeyong ended, glaring at Johnny. Johnny walked up to him, grabbing the younger by his collar. You think I'm messing around? How about I mess around with your face?" He said, pushing Taeyong back after releasing his grip from the other's jacket. "Piss off," he said, to which Taeyong only took a step closer, and another, and another; up until he was right back where he started.

"You've still got a long, long way to go." Taeyong said, walking away from Johnny and Ten, his 'girlfriend' running after him. Ten walked up to Johnny, until he could see the older's eyes; which were filled with rage and a little something he couldn't pinpoint.

"Why do you always get into fights with him?" Ten said, and Johnny deeply sighed before saying,

"I don't enjoy seeing him either, you know."

"Then don't"

"Why don't you follow that bit of advice yourself, first? But you know, you really have terrible taste in men. Make sure you come to get my approval for the next man you date, okay?" Ten only laughed, glad the mood was a little lighter than it was before. "Again with your nagging! And yet you were the one who was late to buy me lunch.” Johnny only smiled brightly, grabbing Ten's hand and leading him out of the lobby."Let's go."

* * *

 

 

Sicheng was ready to sign out at the convenience store, his second part-time job of the day. He had changed back into his regular clothes, and wasn't wearing his uniform because seniors don't have to wear one during their graduation month. Smiling, he walked up to the manager who was reading the daily paper, and grabbed the shopping basket filled with snacks that expired today.

The manager looked up at him in disgust, "Sheesh, you're so gross!" Sicheng only whined, "They don't expire until the end of today! And you'll just end up throwing all of this out, anyways." He stated grabbing a plastic bag, and beginning to empty the snacks into it. "I'll eat all of this, so don't you worry!" The manager only sighed. "Ugh, whatever! Take it! Take it all!"

"You really are the best, boss! You're so kind!" He said, grabbing the bag and bowing to the manager. "Goodbye!" He said happily, only being met with a "Whatever! Leave already!" Sicheng made his way home to see his stepmother and stepbrother eating fried chicken and cola, watching a variety program.  _'fuck...i really want some right now, but no way in hell they'll say yes.'_  "Um, I'm back." He said, and the two only ignored him. Slightly pained by the reaction, Sicheng began to walk away.

"Hey, do the dishes properly. Are you trying to make it obvious that you hate doing it?" She said, and Sicheng bowed in apology. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to scrub them well next time." He said with a smile. "Also, did you pick up the clothes I left at the dry cleaners?" Chenle, his step brother asked.

"Oh no, I totally forgot. I'll definitely pick it up tomorrow, Big Bro. Sorry." He said sheepishly, but was only met with hate.

"Ugh, again with the whole 'Big Bro' thing? It seriously pisses me off," Chenle said, rolling his eyes and getting back to the program he was watching. Sicheng just bowed and walked away,  hearing "Sheesh, he doesn't know how to do anything right. I wonder who he takes after, being so useless?" His stepmother said. As if that hadn't already hurt Sicheng enough, "his dead mom, obviously," is what Chenle responded with.

The two laughed, and Sicheng finally entered to his room; his safe haven. Looking at the compilation of job listings, Sicheng marked the ones he was interested in with a red marker.  _'hmm...i'll call this one up next week.'_  He said, munching on the snacks from the convenience store he got earlier. "I'll get my salary from the convenience store in three days, and i'll get paid from the restaurant in a week...." he started, and grabbed his checkbook from his desk.

_ 'OBJECTIVE: 4 million won for college tuition deposit!^^' _

is what Sicheng wrote on the front of it, and flipped to the last page with happiness.  "Yay! I see the light at the end of the tunnel!" He'd saved up around 3, 400, 000 won so far, and his goal is within reach. "You can do it, Dong Sicheng!" He said to himself, before hurrying to find another job.

* * *

 

Five cars were racing down the highway, each expensive and each a sign of total wealth and status. Of course, within each, were the potential heirs to the biggest corporation in Asia, NCT. However, the only motivation that got them all off their asses and to the same location was a text from Taeil, their bodyguard/butler/chauffeur.

_'Arrive at exactly 6 p.m. There's been an important new development with Grandpa. If you don't come, I will place a hold on all of your credit cards.'_

Of course, though, when all of them arrived at Neo House, they were seething with rage. The five of them ran up to the room where Taeil was staying, Taeyong taking the lead and busting the doors open. As usual, Taeil was composed and quiet, ready for the rage he would definitely be met with.

"Did Grandpa lose everything?"

"Did Grandpa pass out?"

"Where's Grandpa?" Taeil only walked forwards, handing each male a black  invitation. "What the hell is this that you'd even place a hold on my cards over it?" Yuta, the second eldest questioned. "Hyung, I canceled plans for today, for this?" Jaehyun, the youngest whined out. "I wouldn't have been able to see all five of you at once otherwise." Taeil said, and the boys shifted uncomfortably at the shame the words inflicted upon them. "Are you the one who contacted us?" Kun asked, the only one who was understanding of Taeil's position. "Are you messing with us right now?" Johnny said icily, upset that his time had been wasted, and that he had to sit around with a bunch of people he didn't want to see.

"This is Granpa's..." Taeyong started, ripping the invitation cover, and flipping the card open. "Grandpa's wedding invitation? Wow. Are you serious?" Taeyong exclaimed, surprised that his grandfather was remarrying for the umptenth time. "Yeah. Honestly, this isn't right." Yuta said incredulously, his grandfather was too old for this. "I'm not going." Johnny said quickly, and Taeyong looked at him. "Hey, you're not the only one who doesn't want to go."  Taeil interrupted their "conversation," restating the reasons why they were there. "All five of you brothers must attend." "Who are you calling brothers?" They all said.

Needless to say, none of them wanted to go, and left Taeil wondering a) why he chose such a difficult life path, and b) when there relationship really got this bad.

* * *

_**[in this scene, i switched yuta out for taeyong for dramatic development]** _

Taeyong was at a club with his friends, upset about the new development in his life. "My mom and grandma are the same age. At this rate, I may be getting myself a baby uncle!" He vented, to which his friends laughed at. "Wow, that'll make for one seriously complicated family tree!" One of his friends said. "Does he looks down on me? Why does it feel like he doesn't care about what I think? Hey, I shouldn't just sit still and do nothing, right?" Taeyong said, questioning his disposition. “What can you do? The ceremony is tomorrow!” His friend said, and something in Taeyong's brain clicked  ~~(for the first time in his life).~~

“I’ll take the first person who walks into this club to the wedding!” Taeyong said, and quickly walked to the entrance. Waiting, his friends wondered what he’d do if a guy walked through the doors. “You all know I’m bisexual. Plus, it’ll rile up the media and grandpa more.” Taeyong responded, and as if he jinxed himself, a tall guy walked through the door holding boxes of pizza.

“Your delivery is here!” Sicheng said, taking his hood off and ruffling his hair to get rid of some the water droplets. Taeyong couldn’t believe what just happened. He’d be taking this random guy to the ceremony?

* * *

 

 **Chapter 2 :**   _Sicheng meets Taeyong_

* * *

 

It was just raining outside, and Sicheng's long, red raincoat was drenched. He reached for the entrance to the facility, and stepped into the dense atmosphere that reeked of wealth and arrogance. He shook his head a couple times to break the rain droplets that accumulated on his hood, before yelling "You're pizza delivery is here!" From his peripheral, Sicheng could see three males in a corner, one staring at him disbelievingly, the other two slapping his back and laughing. However, Sicheng decided not to worry about what he just witnessed, and walked confidently to the man who waved him over. As he reached the two men, he placed the pizza delivery on a table, and stepped back as one of the males invaded his private space and looked him up and down.

"That's weird. Are you sure that you came to the right place?"

"What?" Sicheng was startled for a moment, be gathering himself and continuing, "You ordered five pizzas, and I brought you five." The males only laughed before one held up the receipt that layed on top of the pile of pizza boxes.

"No, I'm talking about this. I clearly wrote 'send your prettiest delivery girl!'" Sicheng only scoffed before replying, "the 'special request' section is only for requests like, 'the elevator is broken, so take the stairs'. It's not for some desperate-ass guys after some pretty girl because they can't get one themselves. So only write legitimate requests under that section from now on, Customer."

"Says who? Is that a law or something? I requested that the prettiest delivery girl deliver this, but some ugly guy showed up instead. So isn't it only fair that I get to express my discontent, as the customer?" One of the males said,  but Sicheng only ignored him.

"You'll be paying with a card, right? That'll be 184, 500 won." Sicheng said clearly and loudly, impatience growing.

"I can't even eat these because I'm so pissed. What are you going to do?" Sighing in frustration, Sicheng only replied "I don't give a shit what you'll do, as long as you pay your money." With reluctance one of the males handed him her card, and she swiped with her portable device. Sicheng scowled as he bowed before saying "Have a good day," and leaving the party, frustration still built up within him.

Yuta, who was watching this whole commotion form the side ran after Sicheng as he exited, but the lithe male was already on his motorcycle. With no option left, Yuta decided to take photos of the male and find him that way.

* * *

 

Chenle and his mother where sitting at the couch, staring intensely at a laptop, Chenle bottom lip caught in his teeth in worry.

"This is the last college, right?" his mother said, resuming biting her lip after she finished her sentence. Chenle nodded, before taking a deep breath in and clicking 'view admission decision.'

Before Chenle could even warn himself, a new windo popped up that said "Not Accepted." Silmutaneously, his mother and him let out groans, before Chenle yelled "I told you, I don't want to go to college!" His mother only scoffed before yelling "I sent you to expensive prep schools and got you all of the rich kids' tutors so you could meet Seo Yu Ta and marry him for his money! And since that didn't work the least you could've done is get into college!" She collapsed back onto the couch and Chenle only muttered "whatever," before continuing "Why are you taking all of this out on me?"

Her mother couldn't respond as the door creaked open, Sicheng timidly bowing before continuing to the kitchen; yet was stopped by his step-mother asking "Why do you keep wearing your school uniform when you're graduating soon? If other people saw this, they'd say that you were from a poor family. They'd be insulting me, not you!" Sicheng only looked down before replying "Um, it's comfortable."

His step-mother only nodded and grinned with sarcasm before replying "Oh, is that right?" Unknowing of what to do, Sicheng only bowed while saying "I'm sorry."

His step-mother just turned away before pushing Chenle, repeatedly telling him to "check one more time," only to be met with "Why? It's not worth looking again." Enlightened by the situation that took place in front of him, Sicheng timidly asked his stepmother a question he was sure to be reprimanded for.

"Um, Stepmother, can I use the computer just this once?" As he said this, Chenle stood up  and moved to Sicheng, asking "Did you apply to college, by any chance?" Sicheng looked down, after eyeing Chenle's disbelieving face. Chenle and his mother laughed at the same time, before Chenle tauntingly gave Sicheng the affirmative to check his admissions. Typing in his ID and password, the only school he applied to popped up. 

"University of South Korea? What the hell made you think you'd get into that school?" Sicheng's step-mother incredulously asked, before Sicheng replied "They have the best academy for majoring in Chinese dance, and that's what my mother would've wanted me to pursue."

"Wow, what's the use of raising you when all you care about is your dead mom?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever. You shouldn't dream to big, you know. If you do, you'll only end up getting disappointed. Have dreams that are more appropriate for someone at your level, alright?"

Sicheng looked down at his folded hands that rested on his lap, eyes misty, but unwilling to cry them clear. He just continued typing in his information, before hovering over the 'view admission decision' button; Chenle and his mother hovering over him uncomfortably. He could already imagine them throwing a part for his....rejection. He pushed these thoughts aside, and quickly clicked the mouse, the new window stating,

"Congratulations, you've been accepted." Sichneg smiled widely while Chenle and his mother only looked away in jealousy behind him. Deciding that Sicheng couldn't be happy while he was depressed like this, Chenle decided to pester the other.

"Well, it's not like just anyone can get into college, you know. You need money to go," He said and Sicheng got up from his seat before replying "I've saved up enough money for the initial deposit and I'll pay the rest off with part-time jobs while I'm attending." He left without another word, and entered his room; his safe haven.

* * *

In hurry, Chairman Seo and his assistant Moon Taeil were searching NCT House for their butler, when a piece of tape fell from the floor and a man  _screamed_. Alarmed, they both looked up, and there the butler was.  _Taped to the ceiling, yelling hysterically_.

"These boys can't act like children anymore, there heirs. Taeil, find someone who can teach them how to become proper heirs and human beings in general; and find them now."

* * *

Yuta approached the boy he'd spent the last two days searching for, who was at the counter of a convenience store starting happily at a check book while repeating "four million won! four million won."

"I think you miscalculated." Yuta said to the boy with a silver name tag that read  _Sicheng._ The boy only looked lost before responding "Excuse me?"

"This one thing costs four million won?" Yuta said, holding out an ice cream pint. In realization, Sicheng hastily put his check book away before replying "Oh, sorry, sir," and taking the pint. Sicheng scanned it, and looked up at Yuta before responding "That'll be 1,500 won. Oh, and this is a BOGO item."

"What?'

"Its BOGO."

"What does that mean?"

"It's buy one get one free."

"Wait, really? Wow. But what should I do? I'm only planning on eating one." Sicheng looked confused before responding, "Bust still, the other one would be free." Yuta only laughed before heading back to the isle he was previously at, and grabbing another pint. He handed to Sicheng, and Sicheng only then understood the situation. He smiled before grabbing them spoons and sitting at the benches in the store.

Enjoying his ice cream, Yuta could only stare at him in shock. "Wow, you eat fast." Sicheng swallowed, saying "It's free, after all." Yuta looked taken back before saying "Oh, speaking informally to me?" Sicheng continued eating, as he said "Well, you started it!" Yuta laughed saying, "But I'm a customer."

"But you paid already."

"Wow, look at this one. How savage. Well, whatever. I think someone like you will be perfect." Yuta leaned forwards before continuing. "Let me ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Give me some of your free time tonight from 9 p.m. to midnight. Just three hours." Sicheng only chuckled before getting out of his seating saying "Leave, okay?" Watching Sicheng's retreating back, Yuta couldn't let this opportunity figuratively (and literally) leave him. "Hey, I'm still talking! Hey!"

"If you want me to hear you out, say something that actually makes sense." Sicheng responded. "I'm not asking you to do this for free. I'll give you 1 million won." Sicheng only looked up in disbelief, before continuing his task of wiping the counter down. "Okay, how about 2 million won, then?" Yuta raised the price but Sicheng still didn't agree. "You probably don't have that kind of money."

Yuta just told Sicheng to wait one precious second, as he went back to his car, pulling a bag with money out. He brought it back to Sicheng, who only looked disbelief.

"Have I proven myself now?"

"Damn rich people." Sicheeg only looked at him, at a loss, before Yuta grabbed a pen from the counter and wrote his number on Sicheng's arm. "Call me."

With that, Yuta walked out of the store, mission half-accomplished.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so this was edited 7/24/2017  
> in which taeyong is asking sicheng to the wedding now  
> it may make yuwin shippers upset (im sorry TT)  
> but you'll all understand why in the next chapter!
> 
> remember, ch 2 is NEW i wrote it on the 22nd and 23rd of July,  
> so don't skip over it!  
> \-------------------------------  
> im hungry so please feed my plot bunny by leaving comments<3


	2. Jealousy and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Sicheng attend the wedding,   
> Ten meets Taeyong,  
> Johnny and Ten talk,  
> Ten gets jealous,   
> Sicheng and Taeyong almost got married.

Despite Johnny’s fear of visiting his mother’s death bed, something compelled  him to. It may have been the morning’s misty look, or the macchiato he had this morning that he always shared with his mother.  

But now that he was in front of the building where he  _ used to _ pay respects, he feels as if he should bail; like there was a force pushing him  _ away _ from his mother. Turning around and taking one step, Johnny paused/ ‘ _ you came all the way here...you dressed in a suit..all just to go back? Do you know how much your mother must have missed you? Its been 4 years since the last time you visited her. Have some respect.’ _

Johnny pushed the door to the entrance open. 

* * *

 

Sicheng looked down at the bouquet of white roses he held, squeezed between his palms. His eyes were filled with tears, and he looked down before meeting the eyes of the worker before him. “How could you shove my mother’s urn in storage just because the payments were overdue?” He yelled, voice broken from all the shouting. “Do people need to be evicted, even in death, just because they can’t pay rent?” He continued. 

The man in front of him sighed before answering lightly, “still, rules are rules.” Sicheng swallowed harshly. “How much money do I owe you?”

“Five million won.” In shock, Sichengs eyes searched the man's for any telltale signs of lying; but there weren’t any.

“Move over.” A distant voice stated, and a young man about 6 foot tall came to stand by Sicheng and the man. It seemed as if he wanted to access the urn above were Sicheng’s mother’s  _ used _ to be. “Can’t you keep things quiet in here?” The young man stated, and the worker quickly  bowed before apologizing.

“I’m sorry,” looking at Sicheng, he continued “we’ll continue this outside.” With that, Johnny was left alone in front of his mother's urn. 

He stared longingly at it, quietly paying his respects before exiting. On his way out, Johnny noticed the worker from earlier speaking with the boy by the entrance. 

Sicheng once again looked down at the white roses, swallowing thickly to prevent any choked sobbing from occurring. He got down on his knees, meeting the eyes of the shocked worker, before saying “please, sir. Can you take my mom out of storage? Please!” Sicheng almost started crying, “..please.”

Johnny, who was watching this whole scenario from the entrance, could only stare at the actions of the boy. 

Standing sheltered from the rain but watching it in sadness, Sicheng cried silently, sniffling, and sobbing. His shoulders were shaking not only from the cold, but from the pain within his heart.  Johnny approached him from behind, staring at the other, before standing at his side. However, Johnny, after taking a short pause, continues to walk towards his motorcycle. Sicheng looks down at his bouquet, remembering his past with his mother. 

_ Mom, this is a present for you! My teacher said to give white roses to those your respect!  _

Looking out the window of the bus he’s riding home, Sicheng sighed, wondering when he’d feel at peace again; if he could feel such without his mother at his side. 

* * *

“Ta-da! How is it? I made this to wear at the wedding.” Ten was holding up a light blue suit with subtle white lace around the cuffs. “What wedding?” Johnny asked, looking at Ten in confusion. “You’re Grandpa’s!” Ten incredulously stated, Johnny’s smile faltering. “You’re going, right?” Ten questioned, and Johnny looked away before saying “I’m not going.”

“You’re really not going?”

“Nobody wants me there, anyways.” Johnny retorted, and Ten put his suit on his sewing table before moving on. “I heard Taeyong is bringing someone.” (A/N: Must read: I switched Taeyong and Yuta, Taeyong is the one who asked Sicheng to go with him to the party, not Yuta anymore. You will soon know why) Ten started, organizing his fabrics and measuring tapes. Johnny looked at him carefully. “Does that bother you?” Ten looked away before saying, “Can’t you come with me?” Johnny huffed while pushing himself of Ten’s desk. “Usually I’d do any favor you ask me, bu-”

“Yeah, okay i get it.” Ten cuts in. “Sorry for asking.” Johnny looked at Ten, walking up to him.

“So why did you ask me a favor you knew I couldn’t do? That’s very manipulative.” Ten thinned his lips before looking away. 

* * *

Sicheng was taking a walk by the Han river later that night, trying to find ways to pay off his new debt, when a white limo rolled up next to him. Taeyong stepped out of the Limo in a suit, before walking up to the other.

“You’re offer is still valid, right?” Sicheng questioned with uncertainty.  _ ‘This is my only chance at paying of the debt, even though i’d still need 3 million more.’ _

“Of course.” Taeyong  easily replies.

“Fine. But instead, give me cash. And I can’t give you a cash receipt.”

Taeyong crossed his arms. “You’re quite interesting. This isn’t what I was expecting you to say. Fine, then. Let me get a little something extra too.”

“What the hell do you mean?” Sicheng says, before calming himself down; he couldn’t lose the deal after all. 

“Act like my fiancee for three hours.” Taeyong says quickly.

“What? Your Fianc é e? I’m a guy.” SIcheng says, but in reality it wouldn’t bother him, he’s gay anyways. 

“What, you don’t want to? You’re never going to get another chance to earn so much money in three hours.” Taeyong stated the facts, and Sicheng looked away in defeat. 

“And why do you need a fake  fiancée ?”

“Oh..because of my grandpa.”

“Your grandfather?”

“Yeah, he’s really ill, and he wants to see me tied down before he passes.”when he sees the empathy written all over Sicheng’s face, Taeyong knew he’d convinced him. Just to convince him some more, Taeyong turns around pretending to cry. In panic, Sicheng agrees. “I don’t want to participate in you lies, but i’ll agree to this for now. But in exchange, if you attempt to pull any fast ones, I really won’t stand for it. Got it?” Taeyong turns around, agreeing immediately. “Okay. Alright. Since we’re engaged, we should introduce ourselves. 

“I’m Seo Taeyong. And you are?”holding his hand out for a handshake (that Sicheng blatantly rejects) “I’m Dong Sicheng.”

* * *

 

They enter the limo, Taeyong taking a look at Sicheng, who sat one seat away from him; forcing a gap between them. Sicheng looked out the window, avoiding contact with the other.

“Wow, you sure are interesting.” Taeyong shifted, getting a better look at the others side profile. “How could you be looking out the window when you’re sitting next to me?” Taeyong questioned incredulously. He leaned in before continuing, “What’s wrong with you?” 

Sicheng smiled before turning to face Taeyong. “Don’t act like we’re friends,” he said, and Taeyong into the vacant seat, sitting flush against Sicheng’s side, forcing an arm around his waist. “We’re engaged, you know. So we should try to act the part.” 

“No thanks.” Sicheng said, getting up and moving to sit across from the other. Unfazed, Taeyong only leaned towards the other, “You’ll be my fianc é e for  _ three hours tonight _ . A chance like this won’t come again, so let’s play.” Taeyong blew a kiss after his words, and Sicheng only lifted his fist in response. 

* * *

_ “This is is the location of the NCT Corp’s Chairman Seo Seunghyun’s fifth marriage. They say there will be two types of Korean Royal Families after tonight: those who were invited to this wedding and those who were not. However, the biggest question tonight is: _

_ Will the Seo cousins, who have never been seen together in one place, all show up?” _

Taeyong stepped out of the limo first, fans at the entrance of the location screaming, the news reporter taking a dramatic pause for his entrance. But, Taeyong reached his hand into the car, pulling out a lean, tall young man causing everyone to get silent.  _ ‘Who the hell is that?’ ‘who is that?’ ‘Hey!’ _

_ “Lady killer Seo Taeyong has made his entrance, but what kind of guy did he bring here?” _

 

Taeyong put his hand around Sicheng’s waist, ignoring the reporter’s words, walking down the red carpet and into the building. After him, Seo Jaehyun came next, exiting his black car with a tuxedo on, the cheers even louder for him. “ _ Seo Jaehyun, who is the youngest of the cousins and is a star, is here!”  _

However, as Jaehyun was waving to his fans, the attention was stolen from him, and shifted to his older cousin, Yuta, who stepped out of the car in a red tuxedo,buttoned low with nothing under it. The fans when wild as Yuta blew kisses to them, and Jaehyun rushed inside, mortified after losing his spotlight to Yuta, of all people. 

After Yuta, Kun showed up, and cleaned up well in a classic black tuxedo, his face gentle and kind. He walked up to Yuta, putting his arm around the shorter’s shoulder, fans screaming. “ _ Yuta and Kun, the only two of the five cousins who get along well! _ ” The reporter continued. 

“ _ Now, if only the rebellious Seo Johnny can show up, the whole Seo Family while have assembled. Will Johnny show up to the wedding hall?” _

* * *

After walking around the building for what felt like an eternity, Taeyong opened the door to the room where him and Sicheng would change into their outfits. They approached a large closet, where 4 women stood, waiting to be of assistance. Everything in the closet was luxurious, even the array of shoes. There was a vanity adjacent of the desk with makeup and jewellery; Sicheng was impressed, to say the least.

“What’s all of this?” He asks Taeyong, wondering why they didn’t just go to the pre-reception. “You have to transform into my fianc é e now. Let’s play.” Everytime Taeyong says  _ let’s play _ , it makes the other shiver in apprehension. 

Just then, someone had knocked on the door, and Taeyong took his leave to answer it. This left Sicheng with the stylists who got ready to glamorize him. 

Reach the door, Taeyong pulled it open to reveal  _ Ten _ . His smile faltered, but nonetheless, he closed the door and stepped outside. 

“What?” Taeyong asked the other.

“Are you with someone?” Ten was uneasy and anxious talking to the other, especially since Johnny wasn’t around; it had been  _ years _ since the last time the talked one on one. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Who?”

“You don’t them.” 

“What...kind of girl is she?” 

“Not one you would expect.” Taeyong said, avoiding stating the Sicheng was indeed a guy. “Don’t you get tired of obsessing over me? This has nothing to do with you, so mind your own business.” Ten eyes became glazy, Taeyong knowing that he hurt the other; but maybe that’ll keep him away. Taeyong turned around, heading back into the room, leaving Ten in the hallway, clutching his fist, biting his lower lip. 

* * *

After his makeup was done, Sicheng headed into one of the rooms, leaving his phone and the bouquet of white roses that he never let go of from earlier on the bed. He took the suit with him to the bathroom, unknowing of the fact that the room was  _ already in use. _

Jaehyun had been lying on the floor to the left of the bed, listening to music with his headphones on full blast, Sicheng completely missing him from his peripherals. On his phone, Jaehyun faintly heard someone talking to themselves. “ _ They want me to wear this?Should I just quit now and tell him to find someone else?”  _ At this point, Jaehyun had turned around and looked over the bed, eyes visible and seeing some guy holding up a white tuxedo looking a mirror in next to the bathroom.  _ “No, i can’t do that, his grandfather is waiting.” _ In amusement, Jaehyun took off his headphones looking at Sicheng with slight smile, before ducking down when the other turned to enter the bathroom, accidently dropping his phone on the bed.

Jaehyun reached for it quickly, trying to go unnoticed. He does so successfully, before turning again to see if the bathroom door was closed. It was, so Jaehyun made his slick exit, heart thumping from the adrenaline from almost getting caught. 

In the end, Sicheng wore a black suit with matching slacks and a dark grey turtleneck, satisfied with his outfit. His hair was slicked up, and admits to himself that he’d never looked this good in his entire life. 

( [ https://68.media.tumblr.com/580009ad67482d132889981a1ebce73b/tumblr_o4lys3Pkps1ukm9l2o1_500.jpg ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/580009ad67482d132889981a1ebce73b/tumblr_o4lys3Pkps1ukm9l2o1_500.jpg) )

He had on his lucky necklace, the same one that he’d worn ever since his mother passed. Besides that, Sicheng rejected any other jewelry. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before grabbing his phone and leaving the room, his bouquet still on the bed. 

Stepping back into the dressing room, Sicheng is met with only Taeyong, the assistants and stylists having fled after their work was done. Taeyong was wearing matching black suit and slacks, with a white undershirt and an intricate necklace. His hair was parted down the middle and styled down, his ethereal beauty shining. 

( [ http://pm1.narvii.com/6373/f2184acc27592696ed212efed2c6e8eb4d2af743_hq.jpg ](http://pm1.narvii.com/6373/f2184acc27592696ed212efed2c6e8eb4d2af743_hq.jpg) )

However, Taeyong noticed that Sicheng was still wearing his white converse, not any of the dress shoes displayed. So, Taeyong reached for a pair, walking back to Sicheng and getting on one knee to put them on for him. Sicheng’s heart inevitably fluttered; it was hard to deny the fact that throughout the night, Taeyong’s reputation had slightly gotten better. “All done.” Taeyong stood up and smiled at Sicheng, and for the first time that night, Sicheng wasn’t afraid to smile back.

* * *

The ceremony would be beginning in a few minutes, and Ten sat at a table with a bunch of other famous fashion designers. His attention turned to a spotlight at the second floor, and Mr. Seo walked out. He was wearing a white suit as he smiled and waved at the guests that were invited. His soon-to-be wife walked out and stood next to him, both making their way down the stairs.

Right outside the same entrance his grandfather went down, Taeyong stood with Sicheng, waiting for the best moment to walk out and surprise everyone in attendance.

However, instead of taking the same entrance, Taeyong decided that they should take the one opposite, so he could fight for the attention. Taeyong held onto Sicheng’s hand, squeezed it, and pulled them into the spotlight. They walked out, and there was an array of tables filled with royal families and rich heirs. 

Not long after they stepped out, Taeyong’s grandfather and his fianc é e looked at them in horror. This caused the rest of the people in attendance to do so as well.  _ ‘What’s he doing?’ ‘What’s going on?’  _ Ten looked on with shock, jealousy, and frustration.  _ ‘So his fianc _ _ é _ _ e wasn’t even a girl.’ _

Meanwhile, In the parking garage, a motorcycle came to a stop, Johnny pulling of his helmet. He heaved a sigh, and scratched his head, but ultimately decided to stride into the ceremony.

Sicheng pulled on Taeyong’s hand, getting his attention. “What are we doing right now? Shouldn’t we be sitting down?” Taeyong only smirked before replying, “The wedding march. We’re getting married.” Taeyong pulled Sicheng forward, getting them moving again. “What? Are you crazy?” Sicheng whisper-yelled, but Taeyong’s attention was on his grandfather who finally started moving down the stairs again. “No.” Was Taeyong’s short reply, and Sicheng felt utterly manipulated. “Hey! This is different from what you promised me!” “It’s only a little different,” Taeyong rebutted, but Sicheng eventually jerked Taeyong back by his hand. “I can’t do this.” Taeyong kept walking again, but Sicheng pulled him back again “What are you trying to pull here?” Sicheng said, but Taeyong avoided the question by stating the obvious. “There’s people watching us. Let’s go.” Taeyong said with urgency, but Sicheng wouldn’t move from his spot. With no choice left, Taeyong picked Sicheng up bridal style, and the latter could here the murmurs of people in shock from below. “Hey! Put me down!”Sicheng yelled, but Taeyong gave him a look of finality while saying “Just stay quiet, will you?” 

They finally reached the main stage, arriving at the same time as Mr. Seo and his fianc é e. He put Sicheng down, and all four of them stood face to face on a high platform; the audience watching. “My lovely grandpa. I give you my fianc é e as your wedding present.” Taeyong stated with a smile, and his grandfather was extremely upset. “Him? You’re engaged to a male?” he responded, and Taeyong only put his left arm around Sicheng’s waist to confirm. The audience erupted, all wondering the same thing: Taeyong is engaged to a  _ guy? _

“Where are you from, young man?” Mr. Seo’s fianc é e asks him, and Sicheng is confused. “What?”

“If you’re someone that my Taeyong would’ve brought―”

“I’m a senior at the School of Performing Arts.” Sicheng responds, and the audience laughs. Sicheng looks down, put Taeyong forced his head up with his hand on the others chin. “Hey, say hello. This is my grandfather’s  _ fifth _ wife.” Taeyong says, putting blatant emphasis on fifth. “You―how dare you disrespect her?” Mr. Seo says, and Sicheng bows before saying, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to ruin your special day.” Taeyong nudges him, “What are you doing?” Sicheng nudges back, “What are  _ you _ doin? Rebelling against your father here, of all places? You’re not a kid anymore. Apologize!” Sicheng scolds the other, and Mr. Seo looks on with interest. “Why should I?” Taeyong responds, and Sicheng gives him one last chance. “Hurry up and apologize,” he says, but Taeyong cutely says “I don’t want to.” 

Sicheng does the only thing he knows how, and quickly grabs Taeyong’s arm, goes behind the other and kicks his leg. Taeyong his left on his knees, and the crowd gasps. Mr. Seo gives Sicheng a quick look keen of respect, as Sicheng apologized first, forcing Taeyong to do so as well. Johnny, who was watching from a corner in the room, had a stoic look on his face that masked his amazement. 

“I’ve had enough of this, I’m leaving.” Sicheng says, entering another room, Taeyong rushes after. “Hey, no round two?” Taeyong says, blocking the exit. “None.” Sicheng responds, and Taeyong notices Kun approach them. “Wow, is he really your fianc é e?” Kun asks, and the two share a look. From the side, Ten and one of his friends was watching in interest. “Of course! Say hello. You know him, right? He’s the singer., Seo Kun.”  

“We’re cousins, it’s nice to meet you.” Kun says, smiling and holding out his hand. “Oh...yeah. Niche to meet you.” Sicheng reciprocates the greeting. 

“Aren’t you being too much right now to Ten?” Ten’s friends says, Ten looking down before meeting Taeyong’s eyes. 

“It’s not like I have any relationship with Ten. How about you stop overreacting in front of my fianc é e?” Taeyong responds, putting his right arm around Sicheng’s waist for the umpteenth time that day. Ten sighs, picking up his clutch, and walks towards Sicheng. “So, you’re Taeyong’s fianc é e?” he questions and Sicheng uneasily says, “Uhm, yeah.” 

“I’m Ten, I’ve been friends with Taeyong since we were kids. Nice to meet you.” Ten holds his hand out, and Sicheng shakes it, “Nice to meet you too.” At that moment, Johnny reached for Ten’s hand, and harshly pulls it from Sicheng’s grasp. Still holding onto Ten’s hand, Johnny looks at Ten in anger. “‘Nice to meet you?’ Have you no pride?” Ten looks away, before responding. “Johnny, what are you doing right now?” Johnny ignores him, and lets go of his hand. 

Walking up to Sicheng, Johnny gives him a cold look. “Did you came all the way here for money? Do you really need money that badly?” Johnny reaches into his wallet, holding out a stack of money, right in front of Sicheng’s face. He then drops it at Sicheng’s feet, Taeyong glaring at Johnny. Ten looks away, and Kun shifts uncomfortably at all the drama.

‘ _ This is not what I signed up for.’  _ Sicheng thinks to himself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this was probably a lot to digest, it was about 3400 words lmaooo  
>  also comment who you think will end up together/ who you wish ends up together!
> 
> besides that comment for motivation and faster updates because i take months to update T.T


End file.
